1. Field of the Invention
The present invention typically relates to, in a motorcycle in which an engine is mounted on vehicle body frames extended diagonally rear downward from a steering head pipe, a structure of an air cleaner disposed above the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle such as a motorcycle, if an openable/closable opening is provided on an upper portion of an air cleaner mounted above an engine, it is possible to perform a maintenance in the air cleaner. Further, in a case where vehicle body frames from which an air cleaner cannot be detached are employed, a maintenance and the like cannot be conducted unless an engine is one dismounted from the vehicle body frames.
For example, in a motorcycle having a monocoque frame disclosed in Patent Document 1, inspection windows (41) for performing inspection and cleaning in the inside of air cleaner are formed, and covers (42) are attached to the inspection windows in an openable/closable manner.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-16369
Meanwhile, for conducting a maintenance and the like of throttle bodies positioned at a lower side of an air cleaner, there is a need to remove the air cleaner from a vehicle. In Patent Document 1, although the maintenance in the air cleaner can be conducted from the openings of an upper portion of the air cleaner, an engine has to be dismounted for conducting a maintenance of throttle bodies disposed at a lower side of the air cleaner.